Gabe'd Memories
Around 2015 came a time for a change. For me, I became so hooked on a number of new games being released that I never got time to relive old memories. Upon going to sleep, I remember seeing my old Playstation console laying on the floor. Unplugged, and lifeless. I wasn't feeling tired at the time, so I decided to get it running and take it for a whiz. I got it running and I decided to look through my dusty archive of PS1 games. One caught my eye instantly. Gabriel Garza 2. I remember creating history in my life just by playing this game with me and my brother. I decided to relive these memories and I stuck the disk in and turned the PS1 on. It turned on, and saw the usual logos. Seeing that sent excitement into my body. Never have I been this nervous to going back to an old game like this. I waited, and I saw the usual credentials for GG, as well as the title screen itself. I checked if my old save file was still there, and it was. I loaded it to see where I was up to. I was at the 4th level. All was normal on this level. Nothing had changed. Nostalgia was in the air, and it felt good. I went through, getting the last token, then finished the level. Having trouble on that level before remains a mystery. Maybe I must have gained experience from all of those new games. The 5th level was Lost Treasure. This level seemed different from when I last played it. Many of the characters seemed to be having texture glitches or something. They looked sad, and slightly discolored. I said to myself, "These were definitely texture glitches." I continued through the level. Seemingly odd, the enemies did nothing. They just stood there. I blamed the age of the console and the game itself. I beat the level with no problem. The next level, Hardcore Valley, started to worry me. The snow was a grey-ish red, the ice was dark red, and the enemies looked demonic. I wondered why. Was my original copy of Gabriel Garza 2 been replaced with a bootleg? I asked my brother, and he told me he never touched the game. I believed him, because he would never know how to modify games, anyways. I went through this to get to the mini-game. But instead of going to the mini-game, I was warped back into the first level. Gabriel had disappeared, and it was a first person view. I was then greeted by Vio, who had an evil grin on his face. "Surprised to see me?" He shocked me. Now I was creeped out. "Wh-what do you want?" I replied. My brother was looking at me like I was an idiot. "You have forgotten us, have you?" Vio replied back, never answering my question. "No...no...I just was interested in-" I was suddenly stopped by Vio. "LIES!" Vio was now yelling at me, inching closer and nearly filling my screen. "Do you want to see what you have caused from not finishing the game?" I had nothing to say but yes. He moved back and suddenly, a horrifying figure appeared. It was Claire, eyes crying and a dark ring around her neck. I was horrified. What could I have possibly done to make this happen? "DO YOU SEE IT NOW?" His voice turned into demonic. "DO YOU SEE WHAT CLAIRE HAD TO DO BECAUSE YOU FAILED TO GET HER HELP?" I couldn't say anything. I couldn't move. He could see it, and he was enjoying it. "WANT TO SEE MORE? DO YOU?" He didn't let me answer, and then Gabriel appeared. He was carrying Cole's legs in his hands. He was covered in blood. The blood of the victims that he had mutilated throughout the time I wasn't playing the game. Gabriel then spoke. "yOU BRoKe THe GAme." He was twisted. I've never seen him this insane before. He lunged at the screen and then a static. The TV and the PS1 turned themselves off. It was dark. I saw my brother lying there. There was no pulse. I opened my door, and I saw them. The twisted, demonic figures of Gabriel and Vio, with knives in hand. I jumped into bed and went to sleep. In the morning, my brother wasn't there. My mom was in my room, telling me he had gone into hospital because of the shock he had experienced. All I could say was. "i BRoKe THe GAme." Category:Video Games Category:Demon/Devil Category:Death Category:Gabriel Garza